toad and toadette's party
by toadfan
Summary: Toad and toadette is doing a fun stuff read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is involved with rated: M.**

 **Chapters 1: love invite.**

* * *

 **At daylight it is five in the morning and toad just woke up from his bed then he when to check the mail and found the letter from toadette. Toad read the letter "Dear toad you a invited to my house for the party only you will be invited to my house tonight. Love toadette." great I'm very happy to see toadette. Toad walked out to see toadettr at her house. Three minutes of walking toad see Toadette watering her garden, toad walked over to say hi to toadette. Toadette see toad and says hi. Toad says hi to Toadette then she need help for the party. Toad i need your help, i need some food from the store get them by six tonight while i'll set up the party. Sure said toad. Toadette gave toad a list then he left. Toadette set up a balloon, table, fix the bed and clean the house. Around 5:50pm toad came back with some food from the store. Toad came into the house and saw a note on a table saying " come up stairs to Toadette's bed room." toad walked up the stairs and saw a balloon tie to the door. Toad walked in s and saw toadette waiting for him at the bed. You came right on time toad said Toadette. Toadette close the door behind toad. Toad said toadette let have some fun. Chapter2 coming later this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Last **chapters toad came to see Toadette and told him she need some food for the party. Later toad came to her house from shopping and toad found a note that toadette left. Toad found Toadette in her bedroom.**

 **Chapters 2: party start**

 **Toad and toadette watch tv in the bed room. So how was shopping said Toadette? Most of the line was too long. Well you got the food on the list. Toad can you go get me something to drinks? Ok said toad, he got up and walk down stairs and went to the kitchen to get a water for Toadette. Before toad head up stairs he looked at the window and it started to rain outside. After toad got up stairs he saw a bathroom door opened and the light was on. He walked in the bathroom and saw Toadette at the sink. Toad said you washing your hand toadette? Yea I glued on my hand while making something for you toad. Toadette gave toad a gift she made. He loved it. Thanks toadette said toad. They both went back to the bedroom to watch tv. Around 7pm toadette said to toad "so what kind of game you want to play?" I don't know said toad. Then toadette began to kiss toad. Wow said toad. I'm getting hot said Toadette she take off her skirt and vest now she only have on underwear and bra. Uh toadette what are you doing said toad? We're playing a game toad. So why are you taking off your skirt and vest Toadette? It part of the game said Toadette. Come on toad take off your clothes or you want me take it off for you? No said toad. Then Toadette grad toad's vest then she took it off. By the way what kind of game we playing said toad? I'm not telling you. Then toadette got on the bed along with toad. Toad huge toadette whlie she take toad's pant. Toad put his hand on toadette's underwear. After toadette took off he pant she look at toad touching her underwear. You want me to taking off said toad? Toadette smell at toad and said nothing. So toad began pull down her underwear while she took off her bra. Now toadette is naked and toad only have his boxer on. Toadette said let have sex on my bed after you take off your boxer. Toad can't help by looking at toadette naked body then toadette took toad's boxer. Now toad is naked. Toadette open her mouth and put toad peiness in her mouth. Toadette that feel goooood said toad toadette going up and down until she took it out. Toad it your turn said toadette. She sprad her leg. Toad put it inside toadette. Toooaaad that fill good said toadette. Toad go fast then toadette huge toad to hold it in. Toad im about to blow. Just give it few more minutes said toad. Few minutes later toadette couldn't hold anymore she blow all over toad body. Toad get it all over toadette body too. They both gets some rest in the bed without any clothes on. Toadette said toad that was fun. Do you like it said toadette? Yes i love it. They went to sleep naked in the bed. Final chaper later this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Note **from the last chapter there was some grammar mistake that need to be fix sorry about that. Also I just a rude comment from someone, who ever post that rude comment will be block and no longer view my story. From the last chapter toad and toadette having fun with each other then they both have sex at toadette's bed. Here is the final chapters.**

 **Final chapter 3: midnight sex**

 **Late at night at 10PM toad work up to go to the bathroom to clean himself . He came out of the bathroom and head back to toadette's bedroom. Toadette work up and could not go back to sleep and she said to toad "toad you up for round two?" But it's only 10:05PM and it late said toad. COME ON toad I know you want some more from me. Toad lie down next to toadette and then toadette put her mouth on toad peeness. Toad could fill toadette on his peeness. Ohhhhhhh keep going toadette said toad. She going faster and faster on toad peeness. Toadette I thing I'm about to blow. Toadette didn't listen to him until her mouth is getting full so she spit it out. Now toadette lie down and toad gets up. Toad lick me between the leg toadette said. Toad lick toadette between the leg. I feel it toad I can feel it. Toad stop licking and put his peeness in side toadette. Toad go fast I want more toaaaddd. Toad goose fast and faster. Toad I about to blow I need you to huge me to hole it a bit longer. They both huge each other. Toadette I'm about to blow too. Just hold it in there toad. They both keep going until they both can't hold it and blow on them self. That was - great said toadette! So did I toadette. They both fall asleep and they both still naked in bed at 11PM. In the morning they both work up naked in bed. Toadette put on Her bra and underwear and toad said to toadette " let do that again next time." Sure thing toad. He left her house while toadette take a shower to clean herself. That is end of the story.**


End file.
